I'm in love with you
by Maii025
Summary: RPF Now a three-shot. Set after Season 4. Pairing Naya/Dianna. There's been a while since last Naya's heard from Di, so she tries giving her a call. But Di has a really good reason why she was avoiding her cast mate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First, my native language isn't English but I always read FF in English so I decided to try writting one. Any grammatical and spelling mistakes are mine, so if you see one just let me a comment about it :) Thanks!

Also, this is a three-shot RPF. It's NOT Quinntana but RIVERGRON. I don't know... I'm a huge fan of Brittana and HeYa but after season 4 I just thought that maybe Quinn/Dianna deserved a chance with Santana/Naya. So I give it a try. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee and I do not know the people I'm naming here (but I wish I did!). This is a fictional story loosely based on real people that I do not actually know. All characterizations and events are a product of my imagination, even if I wish they weren't just that.

**"I'm in love with you"**

**Chapter 1**

**Naya's POV**

I'm talking with HeMo when the subject comes up.

"Hey, have you heard form Di?"

"Yeah, we were texting yesterday. She's still in Paris, sooooo in love with the city" she imite our friend.

"Oh"

HeMo can feel the disappointment in my voice.

"What's wrong Nay?"

"Nothing, it's just... I think she's avoinding me"

"No, what, why?"

"She's not answering my texts since..." I try to remember when was the last time I received a text from Di "I don't know, since New Year maybe? And first I thought it was because she was too busy, or maybe she had bad signal in Paris or something like that, which I know it's ridiculous 'cause she had Internet in her cell... but now you tell me that you texted each other, so..."

I'm defeated. I don't know why Di is ignoring me but it's killing me. I've tried to figuere out if I did something to her but nothing came to my mind. I just miss her so much.

"Did she say something 'bout me?" I ask. Maybe Heather has some clue.

"Not to me" I sigh and HeMo hears me "I'm sorry honey. Try asking Le, she talks to Di like every day"

"Ok" my door opens and Sean comes in. He waves at me and I slightly smile back "Hey girl, Sean it's here. Talk to you later, 'key? Take care, both of you" I smile on the phone thinking in Heather's belly and hear Heather chuckling.

"We'll do. Love ya Nay!"

"Love ya too!"

Sean comes to where I'm standing in the kitchen and hugs me from behind, placing a soft kiss on my bare shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah..." I lie, watching my cellphone. Maybe, just maybe, I can try calling Di.

**Dianna's POV**

I'm updating my blog in my hotel suite in Paris when my phone starts buzzing. I take it to check the caller ID. It's Naya so I let it keep ringing until she hangs up.

I've been doing that to her since I filmed my last Glee episode of Season 4. By that time she had started dating Big Sean and I just couldn't keep talking to her like nothing happened because something _did_ happen to me.

I was in love with her.

I still am.

I found that out some moment around Season 2 and back then I thought that maybe it was just a phase. I mean: Naya's gorgeous, funny, sincere, an extraordinary singer and such a good person. She knows exactly how to make you feel special, how to make _me_ feel special. And it hit me... it hit me hard.

But I was wrong and the feeling didn't disappear. Then the live tour happened. We shared a lot of time toghether. We shared hotel rooms, plain seats, camerinos, dinner tables, beds... We walked around hand in hand. She started calling me "my girl" and I just melted.

Back at home we became almost inseparable. When the break came we went on a trip toghether. By that moment I already knew that I loved her way too much and not precisely as a friend and I was doing a huge effort to disguise my feelings but at one point it was just too much. So one night she was saying goonight to me and I leaned in and kissed her. I just couldn't help it. It was barely a touch, my lips giving her a peck in hers, but it meant the world to me. She didn't push me away, in fact she didn't do anything, and as soon as I pulled away I run to my room and didn't talk to her 'till the next morning. We never talked about that, and it wasn't because she didn't try...

After that I talked to Ryan and asked him if he could break Santana and Quinn apart. It was easy 'cause Santana was having this major Brittana storyline and Quinn really didn't have nothing to do with that. The writters reunited them for the graduation party in Season 3 and then they parted ways. I was really relieved.

Season 4 was easy. I was busy with other proffesional commitments so Quinn barely appeared in the episodes. I was ok with that, really. By then I felt I couldn't deal with Naya because every time I was with her I just stared at her, fulfill with a need to hug her and kiss her. I still remembered the touch of her soft lips and I...

Then "I do" happened. She was even more beautiful than usual and all happy because all the cast was in set toghether. She acted like her usual her with me, all friendy and flirtatious and I was literally dying. Worst of all, Quinn and Santana had some intense moments in the episode. I read the script before Naya and begged Ryan to supress the Quinntana kiss. The fans were going to hate me (well, hate the writters I guessed) because Quinntana was a fantasy for a lot of them but never happened ultil that moment and they wasn't going to kiss, but I didn't care. I supposed Ryan guessed how difficult it was going to be for me because he agreed almost inmediately. I had never told him how I felt about Naya but some people had seen it anyway; Lea, for example. She can read me like a book. But I still had to slowdance with Naya; it was the most bittersweet thing I'd ever did.

After filming that episode we barely kept in touch. She e-mailed and texted me in regular basis but I only replied her sometimes, until one day I just stopped. I don't know why. I guess I thought that would be the easiest way to forget her.

Well...it wasn't.

Finally the phone stops buzzing. She left a voicemail. I'm about to erase it when I change my mind. I miss her voice, I haven't heard it for months. In fact I miss all of her so so much. So I hear the message instead.

"Hey Di, it's me, Naya. I call 'cause... I haven't heard from you for a while and I'm kind of wondering, are you ok? _(a pause, a sight)_ I mean, I know you are ok 'cause HeMo told me. Are _we_ ok? _(she sniffles a little and then her voice is just a whisper)_ I don't know what I did wrong Di, but I'm sorry. Like _really_ sorry. I just want to talk to you 'cause I miss my friend so much. Give me a call when you have a min, 'key? _(she pauses again) _I love you"

When the message finishes I close my eyes. I hate and love the way she makes me feel, like I'm the most important person in her life even if I know I'm not.

I play with my phone for about an hour until I decide to give her a call. The phone rings three times before she picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nay, it's..."

"Di! Oh my God girl, it's so good to hear you!" she sounds incredibly happy and I can picture her smiling in her kitchen, all bubbly because I called her. I can´t help the smile forming in my lips. Like I said: she knows how to make me feel special.

"Yeah, you too. I kinda miss you" I say to her like it isn't a big deal, what is a huge lie.

"Glad you do! 'Cause I tried so hard to reach you but it seemed you didn't want to get caught"

"Sorry for that"

"It's ok but..." she sounds calmer now "are you going to tell me what happend to you?"

I shrug my shoulders, stand up and walk towards my double-sized bed.

"I'm ok Nay" I play dumb although I know what she's talking about.

"Ok..." she doubts but asks anyway "...so... are you going to tell me what happened with you _and me_?"

I gulp. I don't want to talk about it because I don't want to lie to her, but I can't tell her the truth either. She waits for a couple of seconds while I think of an answer.

"Di..."

"I'm sorry, ok?" it comes out a little harsher than I intended to and we both are taken aback, so I repeat it softer "I'm sorry. I just... I couldn't talk to you, ok?"

She waits again but I don't say anything so she sighs.

"I can't fix things between us if you don't tell me what's wrong hon" she whispers in a soft and sweet tone.

Her voice and the term of endearment hit me and my breath becames heavier. She just can affect me that much. I take a deep breathe and close my eyes before talking again.

"Nothing's wrong" I reply. I'm being stubborn but it's my defensive mechanism "There's nothing to be fix"

"Yes there is" she says patiently "because you're mad at me and I don't know why, but I don't want you to be"

"I'm not mad"

"Yes, you are" she insists.

"No Naya, I'm not _mad_ at you"

Ok, maybe I'm a little mad now, otherwise I wouldn't call her 'Naya', but it's her fault. The conversation is leading nowhere and I'm tired of it. She has no right to make me feel this way. I want to hang up and go to bed and sleep for, I don't know, ten hours.

"So what _are_ you?" she asks firmly.

"I'm in love with you" I think to myself.

And then I realize I actually said it out loud. It was just a whisper but Naya heard it, I'm sure, because all of sudden she is quiet. I begin to panic.

"Nay..." I beg. In the other side of the line I hear a masculine voice calling her name. I feel sick.

"Di I have to go" her voice is so different from before. She doesn't sound worried or defeated or sweet anymore. She sounds so...neutral. It hurts.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't be" she interrups me.

"Nay..."

"Really Di. There's nothing to be sorry about. Talk soon. I..." she cuts her sentence and I bit my lip. She can't tell me she loves me anymore. "Take care, 'key?"

"I will..."

Just with that the telephone goes dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First, my native language isn't English but I always read FF in English so I decided to try writting one. Any grammatical and spelling mistakes are mine, so if you see one just let me a comment about it :) Thanks!

Also, this is a three-shot RPF. It's NOT Quinntana but RIVERGRON. I don't know... I'm a huge fan of Brittana and HeYa but after season 4 I just thought that maybe Quinn/Dianna deserved a chance with Santana/Naya. So I give it a try. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee and I do not know the people I'm naming here (but I wish I did!). This is a fictional story loosely based on real people that I do not actually know. All characterizations and events are a product of my imagination, even if I wish they weren't just that.

**"I'm in love with you"**

**Chapter 2**

**Dianna's POV**

It's almost midnigh when I hear a knock on my door. I got back home from France a couple of days ago but I'm still on vacation so I'm spending my time being lazy on my couch. I get up and go to the door to see who's here.

It's Naya.

Saying I'm surprised is an understatement. We haven't talk since that day in Paris when I called her. She said we would talk soon. Well, she never called.

"Hi... what are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"Hi" she looks at me in the eyes. She's wearing dark blue jeans, a plain white top, her favourite trainers and no make up at all. It's not even remotely fancy but she still looks beautiful to me "Can we talk?"

I nod and move to a side so she can step in. I close the door behind us and look at her.

"Why did you say you're in love with me?"

I've expected for the subject to come up at some point but I didn't think it would do it so soon. She catches me out of guard. I look into her deep brown eyes looking for some sort of clue. She doesn't blink, nor looks away. She seems nervous but still somehow secure of what she has asked. So I muster up all the courage I can find and say the most obvious thing.

"Because I do" I reply in a whisper trying to sound calm even if I feel like the floor is moving under my feet.

"But why?" she insists.

I don't even have to think of an answer.

"I'm in love with you 'cause you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. You're so sweet and kind and funny and so so beautiful. I'm in love with you 'cause when you smile the world ligths up and when you sing everything else just disappears. I love the way you move, the way your eyes shine when you're happy, how you can always confort me when I'm down, your laugh. You have no idea how much I love your laugh, I could recognize it anywhere. I'm in love with you 'cause when you hugh me or take my hand or even just say my name I feel like the most special girl in the whole universe and 'cause..." I sigh, kind of frustrated. I can't put in words what she makes me feel, all sounds so small and insignificant compared with my feelings for her "I don't now Nay" I say looking to the ground. Even my voice feels small "I love you just 'cause you're you"

I look up and find her looking at her feet, her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. We stay in silence for a while, maybe a minute or two, maybe less, but it feels like hours to me.

"Are you ok?" my voice is quiet and concerned. I don't know why she's so shy all of sudden but I fear it's because she's thinking about the things I said. I fear that she might run away. I put a hand on her shoulder, trying my best to control my insecurities. My mouth feels dry and I feel incredibly weak.

"I guess" she pauses and sighs "You...I mean, I..." she takes a deep breath and I wait for her to continue "This really confuses me"

"Why?"

I realize I shouldn't have asked her that after the words come out of my mouth.

"'Cause I... I like you. _A lot_. And... I don't know what to do about that"

I remove my hand from Naya's shoulder and that makes her lift her head. I close my eyes and lean into the door. I should be happy but Naya looks so insecure that I don't know how to take what she has just said. I don't feel like I could deal with that right now. I need a shower, a full glass of licor or something like that and a good night of sleep.

"Please, say something...?" she begs in a whisper. I open my eyes. She's close to tears; I wish I could relieve her doubts but I don't know what to say, what to feel. I mean, she said she likes me but she's with Sean. She's straight, for God's sake. I'm a masochist for falling for her but I'm not going to allow myself to go anywhere further than that. I just can't.

"I don't know what do you want to hear Nay" I answer sincerely "Oh God, this is all so fuck up" I groan to myself.

She hears me and a shy smiled crosses her lips. She takes a step foward, takes my hands and pulls me closer to her so she can catch me in a big hug. She places my hands in her waist and I bury my head in her neck although she's shorter than me, breathing in her scent as I feel her hands rubbing my back.

"So..." she begins "you think I'm beautiful" I smile in her neck and can almost sense her smirking in a very Santana's way "but you say nothing about me being hot. I'm offended" she teases. I laugh.

"You're _smoking_ hot"

"Oh yes I am"

I laugh a little harder and my movements send a shiver through Naya's body. That makes me self-conscious and nervous again so I pull away slowly. We're both silent and shy and avoiding each other one more time that night. It's like a circle that never ends.

"You better go" I say to her.

"Di..." she tries "Can I stay here the night?"

"What?"

"Please..."

"But what about...?"

She cuts me off.

"Don't say it"

"Naya, you might not want to hear ir but you have a boyfriend, you know..."

"Please Di. I don't care. It's not like I'm going to cheat on him or anything" she raises her eyes to meet mine. The second she does it I know she's already won this discusion "It's just tonight. Please"

I sigh.

"I guess I can use the sofa"

My appartment is not that big. I wanna to keep it simple so I have no guess room. When Lea or any other friend is here we just share my bed. But I don't trust myself being there with Naya. I don't trust her either.

"Don't. Please come to bed with me"

I open my eyes wide.

"No way" I shake my head "No, no way! No fucking way"

She's still staring at me with her pleadding eyes. I hate her.

"Ok, ok" I surrender "but please stop looking at my like that"

She smiles slightly and holds her hand for me to grab as she leads us to my bedroom.

**Naya's POV**

I have absolutely no idea about why I came to Di's place in the middle of the night or why I said I like her or why I asked her to go to bed with me. My God, why the hell did I ask her that!? It's so _no_ me... but I'm not even sure if I'm myself anymore.

I take Di's hand and walk with her to her room. I've been here before many times; we used to spend our "girl's nights" at Di's with Hemo and Le, but I know this time is going to be different.

Di frozes at her bedroom door, looking at her double-sized bed.

"Nay, what are we doing?" she asks me "I'm gonna go back to the living room..." she intends to leave but I'm still grabbing her hand so she stays.

I wish I could tell her everything's going to be ok but I'm not sure that's true. Jesus, she was right, this is so fuck up... Sensing her fears and her doubts I decide to be the braver one. I don't feel brave at all but I consider myself a good actress and even if Di knows me well I think I can pretend and not be discovered. She's no Hemo after all.

"Do you have some pijamas I could borrow?" I ask her trying to sound casual. My voice seems to get her out of her thoughts; she goes to her wardrobe and handles me a loose T-shirt and a pair of pink shorts. When she goes to the bathroom to change herself I put my pijamas on. It's strange this feeling of being awkward around each other. We've never had a problem changing clothes in front of each other before.

When I'm done I climb to the bed. From habit I lay in the right side and wait for Di to get in bed too before turning the lamp off. We lay there in silence, each one in her side of the bed, for almost an hour. I can't sleep and I know Di can't either though I'm facing the wall and not her. Her presence so near me but at the same time so far away disturbes me. I turn to face the ceiling and stay with my eyes open. The room is completely dark but it's darker inside my head.

I hear her take a deep breath and that's all it takes for me to turn to her and look for her hand. I feel her arm right next to me and follow it until I find her right hand resting in her stomach. I intertwine my fingers with hers. The movements of her torso (up and donw, up and down in a calm rhythm) slows down the speed of my thoughts until I'm almost not thinking at all, just _feeling_. I get closer to her and bury my head in her neck. I smell her skin (floral, sweet) and I can't do anything but give her a small kiss there. I just couldn't help myself. She shivers and I can feel her breath racing, just like mine is. She turns her head and kiss me in the forehead and it's the sweetest kiss no one ever gave me. I close my eyes as I feel Dianna's body turning to hug me.

I give her a peck on her lips before we both fall asleep.

**Hey you!** Thaks for reading! I have some ideas for the last chapter but I just can't make my mind: should they end up together or not?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First, my native language isn't English but I always read FF in English so I decided to try writting one. Any grammatical and spelling mistakes are mine, so if you see one just let me a comment about it :) Thanks!

Also, this is a three-shot RPF. It's NOT Quinntana but RIVERGRON. I don't know... I'm a huge fan of Brittana and HeYa but after season 4 I just thought that maybe Quinn/Dianna deserved a chance with Santana/Naya. So I give it a try. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Glee and I do not know the people I'm naming here (but I wish I did!). This is a fictional story loosely based on real people that I do not actually know. All characterizations and events are a product of my imagination, even if I wish they weren't just that.

**"I'm in love with you"**

**Chapter 3**

**Dianna's POV**

We've been doing this for almost two months now. Naya and I going to the movies, going to fancy restaurants, going to dance clubs on our own. She spending time at my place, watching movies cuddled on the couch with me, sometimes sleeping over. Holding hands and kissing and stopping right before everything is too out of control. And then Naya going back to her appartment. _To her boyfriend._

I vaguely remember saying to myself that I would control myself because I'm not _that_ masoquist. Well, apparently I don't know myself as good as I thought I did.

"Di, lady, you know I love Naya and I think she's an amazing person but this has to stop right now. She's playing with you, you know that" Lea says to me over the phone. She's still in NYC and I'm already in LA waiting for Season 5 shooting to start. I called her after Naya left this morning. I've been keeping her updated in this messy story since Naya's voicemail.

"Yeah..." I sigh. She's right. She's always right. That's why I keep telling her what's going on in my life even if I know she's going to get mad at me for being so stupid.

"So why the hell do you continue falling in her tricks?!"

"I don't know!" I almost yell, frustrated.

"Hon, you have to stop. But really stop. Talk to her and tell her that you're done"

"But I'm not"

"It doesn't matter. She has to leave you alone" I don't say anything so she continues "You deserve someone who treats you well" I want to say that Naya treats me well but Le don't give me the time "Someone sure of their feelings who choose to really be with you. Someone who would shout to the world that you're their girl. You deserve so much more Di, I don't know why you can't see it"

I do see it. I really do. But all I want is her and I hate myself for not being capable of letting it go.

"You know, we would do such a great couple"

Le chuckles.

"I would think about it if I ever broke up with Cory"

"I'll wait"

We both laugh and I feel relieved.

"Promiss me you will talk to Naya" Lea tells me before hanging up.

"I promiss"

"Ok then. Talk to you soon lady. I love you"

I smile.

"Love you too Le"

**Naya's POV**

**Months later**

_I'm crying uncontrollably. Di's crying too but her cry is just silent tears falling from her hazel eyes._

"_Di, please" I beg between sobs. _

"_Nay I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore"_

_We're in the park. It's dark and lonely but neither of us could care less about it. I feel a terrible pain in my chest. It's my heart; it hurts fisically as much as emocionally. I can't breath._

"_Give me some more time" _

"_I can't. Believe me I want to, I want to with my hole heart but I just can´t. I'm" she's staring at her feet "I'm becoming this grey sad person and I have to stop. I don't want to be a shadow" she whispers "I used to sing along when I heard happy songs in my car, dance in my living room when I was alone, laugh everytime I talked to you girls on the phone... Now all I do is think and be sad. I can't stand it anymore, I'm too tired. I wish I could but I just can't. I'm so so sorry babe"_

_She has never called me ´babe´ before and I cry a little harder. I can't control myself._

"_I..." I don't find any word, nor the air to talk either._

_She nods and I know that she knows what I'm trying to say._

I wake up with my face wet with tears and an awful pain in my chest. My head hurts too. I inhale trying to relax. I thoght I was over this but I guess I was not because the dreams just keep coming back. I get out of bed doing my best not to wake Sean up and go to the bathroom to wash my face and try to calm down. I feel trapped in my room.

It's been almost a year and a half since that night. I haven't talked to Di since then and I miss her terribly.

After I let her go away I stayed in that park bench until my phone rang and Sean asked me where I was and if I was ok. When two weeks later Ryan gave me my first Glee's script of season 5 he told me that Di has quitted. He didn't tell me why and I didn't ask. I already knew.

I did a lot of writting those days. My album was almost finished but I managed to put a new song in it. My producer loved it. He thoght it was about Sean and told me that I must have been pretty in love with him if I wrote such a song. Well... it wasn't about him.

A couple of weeks later Heather told me that Di had moved to London to work in some independent movie. Then I found out from Lea that she had started dating a co-star of hers. A _girl_ co-star. I smiled when I heard the news even if it hurt a little. I didn't want Di to become a shadow.

It was already summer again when Di and that girl showed up together at some movie premiere. I was reading in my bed, Sean in some bussiness meeting, when Hemo called me and told me to turn the tv on. They were on E!, talking to some journalist, standing hand in hand in the red carpet. It was her official "come out" to the press and I felt proud of her. I turned the volume up just to heard her voice even if I didn't want to know what was that they were saying. I haven't heard her in so long...

Di was stunning. She smiled and seemed happy thogh I noticed that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. But she was laughing and the oher girl (I didn't bother remembering her name) looked at her lovingly. She looked so proud of be holding Di's hand. I couldn't help but think that it should have been me.

Sean organized a party for me with all my family and friends when my album was finally done. Di wasn't there and I didn't have the courage to ask if she was invited; I didn't want to know if she had been invited and had said no. I was almost drunk when my phone rang with its message's tone.

_Congrats on your album Nay! I'm sorry I can't be there tonight. Really. But I'll buy it as soon as it comes out, promiss. Take care girl._

I was smiling and crying at the same time when Hemo found me.

"It was her, right?" she asked me. I nodded "She broked up with that movie girl, you know..."

I didn't.

So here I am, two days later, in the middle of the night sitting in my couch with the first three copies of my so long wished album in the coffee table in front of me. I look at them and I can't believe I made it. I still remember how scared I was about it all. About not been good enough, about being unable of writting one single song, about nobody wanting me working with them, about nobody being anxious to buy my album. But I did it anyway and everything turns out ok. More, much more than ok.

I play with the copies in my hands. One is for me, one for my mum. I intended to give the third to Hemo but now I'm not so sure. Dreaming with Di sort of make me change my mind. I look for a pen and a piece of paper and sit again.

_It's been a long process but here's my baby! So you don't have to buy it now. I hope you like it. I left my heart in it... Be happy. Love, Nay._

**Epilogue**

Three days after I send Di my album I'm alone at home when I receive a text from her.

_What an album, I LOVE IT! I can't stop listening to the last song, I don't think that's normal. I promiss I hear this song one more time and then turn it off. I don't want to ruin my CD copy so soon ;)_

I'm re-reading her text, a smile fixed in my face, when my phone rings again.

_Maybe we can hang out some day, text me if you feel like it. Xoxo PS: I'm happy hon. I hope you're too. _

I smile, not knowing exactly why. I feel relieved and light and happy. I search for my album on my iPod and play the last song. When the first notes of "I'm in love with you" start filling the air I relax myself in the couch and close my eyes.

It's _her_ song...

**The End**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! It's my first fanfic and your support really meant a lot. You really make me happy guys :) I hope you enjoyed my story 'cause I really enjoyed writting it and I did it the best I could. Be happy!**


End file.
